


these shades can hide us from the street

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe and Caitlin sneak away to spend some time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: song titles  
> Prompt: Joe/Caitlin, Change your ticket (One Direction)

A cool draught of air wafting under the bedcovers, the sense of his hand falling away from a warm hip to a not quite so warm mattress. These are the sensations that permeate Joe's slumber, have him blinking his eyes and lifting his head from the pillow. 

"Where are you going?" he mumbles, still more than half asleep and Caitlin turns, gives him a small smile as she picks his shirt up from the floor and pulls it on. 

"It's morning," she says, ever practical. "We should start to pack..."

She doesn't sound very enthusiastic about the prospect though and he squints at the bedside clock, blinking when he realises how early it is. "It's the ass crack of dawn," he tells her, propping himself up on one elbow. The movement makes the bedcovers slip down to his waist and he shivers at the chill of the morning air. "And it's freezing. Come back to bed."

She considers it for all of two seconds before crossing the room and slipping back under the covers, snuggling up close to him. He helps her out of his shirt, enjoying the chance to put his hands all over her body and if the way her breathing quickens is any indication, she doesn't have any complaints either. "That's better," he decides when she's wrapped in his arms and she makes a noise that's almost a purr of contentment. 

"I don't want to go home," she tells him quietly and he tickles her side, making her squirm against him. 

"All evidence to the contrary," he teases and she swats, rather ineffectually and quite half heartedly, at his hand. "But yeah..." he sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I know how you feel."

Because this - waking up together, lazing around in bed - is something that they don't get to do in Central City, where their relationship is a closely guarded secret. The only reason they can do it here is that they're in Opal City right now, rather than Central City - an invitation for Caitlin to her college room-mate's wedding had given her the perfect excuse to take a week's vacation while Joe is genuinely attending a policing conference in the ballroom downstairs. As far as anyone in Central City is concerned, Caitlin is still in California, enjoying the sunshine, while in reality she's spent the last two days here, enjoying the down time and waiting for Joe to be finished with his work. 

If he's honest, he's always found conferences like this boring as hell - knowing that Caitlin is here waiting for him hasn't done his attention any favours at all. 

He slides his fingers down her back, rests them gently on the curve of her ass. She shifts against him, bites her lip as she looks up at him through her lashes. "It is early," she says as she slides one leg up along his, draping it over his hip. A little shuffling and she's lying half, maybe slightly more, on top of him. His body's already responding before she rocks her hips experimentally against his. "We don't have to be anywhere for a while..."

His hands move to her hips, fingers flexing there. "You got something in mind?" 

Caitlin smile as her hands move up his chest, using the leverage to push herself up so that she's straddling him. "I'm sure we can come up with something." There's a wicked gleam in her eyes to go with the deliberate movement of her hips and Joe's eyes threaten to flutter shut at the sensation. He fights to keep them open with everything he has because he doesn't want to miss a second of this. 

After all, if they've learned anything in the last few years, it's how to make every second count.


End file.
